S Education
by Unique Skye
Summary: The Headmaster may have ulterior motives to the new mandatory education month classes. Zero doesn't know exactly why he's made them mandatory, only that it pisses him off. The real question is this...will the outcome of these new lessons make things between Zero and Yuki too much to handle?
1. Intro to the Human Anatomy and More!

Disclaimer: The characters within this story were created by Matsuri Hino. I claim no rights to these characters, and I only claim the story I have written inspired by the work of Matsuri Hino.

~Sex Education: Intro to the Human Anatomy and More!~

Of all the months at Cross Academy nothing was dreaded more by the vampire hunter known as Zero Kiryu than the upcoming sex education and awareness month. Zero and Yuki both stated their distaste for the extra mandatory lessons to the Headmaster. The last thing Zero wanted to do was to be stuck in a class full of hormonal teenagers talking about the dreaded topic of sex. Yuki was just embarrassed about talking about it in front of boys, since the Headmaster made all of the sex education curriculum for coed lessons. Though most of the school had segregated dorms, separating the boys and girls, there was the off chance that something could happen under the radar of the Headmaster, and so he authorized and backed the belief that sex education should be taught. Whether this decision had been passed and authorized by the students' parents or guardians was debatable, since Zero knew a lot of what the Headmaster did was probably done in secret within their private academy walls.

"We patrol the school at night for a reason, to make sure nothing that shouldn't happen occurs." Zero growled and was ready to throw something at the Headmaster during their discussion of the mandatory lessons.  
"I have Yuki and you patrolling to make sure the day and night class do not meet, not to keep boys and girls in their own respected dorms. Besides, what happens if there is an incident with the night class and both Yuki and you are unable to stop some of the day class students from leaving their dorms to see someone of the opposite sex? I cannot have my darling students going into anything without any fore knowledge! What kind of school would I be running if I did!?" With flailing arms the Headmaster went flying out of his chair when Zero threw a book end at him.  
"Just what kind of school do you imagine you're running with those thoughts of yours!" Zero's glare at the Headmaster had him hiding behind his chair while he called back at him, "You wound your father with your actions!" Before Zero could grab the other bookend from the Headmaster's desk Yuki intervened by grabbing Zero's arm.  
"What we came here to do was ask for your permission to be excluded from the extra lessons...father. We have to make sure we are on patrol right after our normal studies to watch after the night class since you have us protecting their secret and have no others on the committee to do so."  
The Headmaster, after deciding it was safe to sit back in his seat did so and then smiled at Yuki, "That is a very valid point, however these classes have also been made mandatory for the night class as well! As I have said, I do not want ANY of my students to go into adulthood without-" His sentence was left to be unfinished as Zero threw the last bookend, hitting the Headmaster square in the face. Before Yuki could scold either of the males, Zero left the room with a slamming door.  
"Uh...in that case we will go out on patrol now..." Bowing Yuki left to chase after Zero for another long awkward night of patrol.

The next day the whole school was buzzing with the idea of the sex education lessons. A lot of the girls were giggling and blushing while the boys were laughing and joking around crudely. Zero stayed quiet in his seat, arms crossed over his chest in his typical 'Don't even think of bothering me' stance.  
"So are you nervous Yuki?" Yori, Yuki's classmate and friend who sat next to her during class asked.  
"Huh? Nervous? What would I have to be nervous about?"  
Yori looked at her confused, "Did you not hear? We have to be put in pairs, one boy and one girl, for our extra lessons."  
Yuki cringed and wondered what poor girl would end up with Zero before saying a small prayer, 'Please let whoever she is be someone with strength and patience...'  
Just as soon as her silent prayer was sent the Sensei called out, "Cross! Kiryu! Pair up!" Wide eyed Yuki looked back at Zero, still in his no nonsense pose glaring, and with a defeated sigh slouched as she gathered her stuff and walked to his seated area. 'This is going to be hell...'

"So with all the basic anatomy covered for both sexes," a snicker was heard throughout the class at the 's' word, making Zero groan and hit his head on his desk in frustration at the lack of maturity the class displayed, "we will be doing a few things in the next lesson, so be prepared to work as a team with your paired group member for our lab next class!" Zero's head flew up at the Sensei's mentioning of a lab, having thoughts of all the uncomfortable things they could be put through at the Headmaster's instruction, since after all this was all his doing.  
"That baka...what is he going to make us do now!?" Yuki gathered her books, along with a worksheet on the female and male anatomy given to Zero and her to fill out during class.  
"I'm just thankful it is over for the day!" Yuki smiled, "Now we can get to patrolling!"  
Zero growled at her enthusiasm, "You're just interested in seeing Kuran."  
A blush stained Yuki's cheeks, "I...I am just glad to be of help to father!" With Yuki's loud statement she stormed off, books and bag in hand, leaving their anatomy paper to fly at a wide eyed Zero who wondered how red Yuki could get when she blushed. Shaking his head before any bad thoughts could gather he grabbed the paper then walked off to join Yuki in patrol while cursing all the hormones in the room for effecting his train of thought. That night's patrol was going to be awkward.

"Now students, for our Sex," giggles proceeded to course through the room at the 's' word, yet again, "Education Lab, we're going to go over and work with the proper use of contraceptives, particularly condoms." Yuki looked down at her desk, anything to avoid Zero's glaring eyes as he looked at the Sensei muttering in disbelief, "The Headmaster is a dead man..."

A mixture of fruits and vegetables were distributed to each pair, "Since meat is unsanitary to work with" the teacher had said, setting off a new round of giggles and making Zero ready to shoot himself with the Bloody Rose to end the nightmare. Yuki innocently looked at the little foil package deposited on their table, along with the cucumber. She had been over how condoms should work, but had never in her life had to actually touch one. With terrified wide eyes she looked at Zero, who was glaring at their 'lab project'.

"In order to be excused for the evening your group must have successfully put the condom on the food item given to you. If not, then you will have to stay until it is done properly. You can now begin." As soon as the Sensei's words were said the room erupted in noise and loud chatter full of excitement and laughter. Yuki contemplated poking the cucumber with her pencil, afraid to initiate the lab with Zero's glaring eyes on the vegetable.

"Um...so...how should we..." Yuki's voice trailed off. Zero's glare turned towards her, "If you are expecting me to explain this to you..." Shaking her head she looked bravely at Zero, desperate to prove she was smarter than the' baka' he always assumed she was, "I know how to do it! I just didn't know if you wanted to take a part in it!"  
Zero's eyes turned from glaring daggers to being wide saucers, "How do you know-"  
With a roll of her eyes she grabbed the cucumber and foiled packaged, "I am a girl and I do have friends. The girls tell me stories all the time about-"  
Zero grabbed her arm as she was about to open the condom, interrupting her sentence, "They tell you what exactly!?"  
Yanking her arm away she glared at Zero, "I'm not a child anymore Zero! I'm a woman you know! I am allowed to talk about sex!" Giggles from groups near them broke out at her outburst, making her blush and shrink in her seat while starting a new set of glares from Zero all aimed at said classmates to shut them up.

With a sigh Yuki finally opened the foiled package, with the tearing of the foil perking Zero's attention to her actions. Looking at Yuki as she pulled the condom out of the foiled package Zero tried to hide his curiosity at how she would handle doing their lab, but instead fought a blush of his own at the images it brought to his mind. Yuki, blushing madly, grabbed the cucumber with her left hand and after finding the right side of the condom to place on it began to roll it down over the tip. Freezing, after she looked up for a split second to see Zero staring at her actions with a blush, she almost threw their project across the room in shock, "What are you staring at with such an expression!?"

Zero, not wanting to have to explain to their teacher in front of the class why their cucumber became a projectile, grabbed Yuki's hands, "Don't throw it you baka!" With one hand bracing hers at the base of the cucumber he finished guiding her hand in rolling the condom the rest of the way over the vegetable. As soon as the task was done they both became very aware of their hands touching, Zero snatching his hands away as if he was burnt, leaving Yuki stuttering as she called their teacher to approve of their work.

"Very good! I hope this gave you a sense of how to use condoms properly you two! Though a cucumber is not exactly a penis, but it does help give you an idea of what one can be like when fully erect." Yuki's blush reached her toes and Zero cussed under his breath, wanting to think of anything but her blush and a fully erected penis at the same time.  
"May I be excused now Sensei? I have other things to attend...to..." Zero's no nonsense voice faltered as Yuki's eyes met his. The Sensei excused them and Zero all but jetted out of the room, leaving Yuki to wonder what exactly the expression in his eyes was before he left.

That night, after showering and blow drying her hair, Yuki laid out on the couch in the den that she shared with the Headmaster and Zero. Her thoughts went to Zero's expression during their lab, the wide curious eyes as she slid the condom on their cucumber, and to the expression in them right before he left. Patrolling had been extra tense that night due to the incident and she was unsure of how to handle her next conversation with the young vampire hunter. Sighing she closed her eyes, throwing her arm over her head and covering her face with her hand, "What is wrong with me?" She decided to concentrate on calming down and breathing, but soon fell asleep with the image of Zero's amethyst eyes haunting her dreams.

Zero decided to go take a shower, since falling asleep after the day he had been through had escaped him. His mind could not shake the thought of Yuki's blushing face and her small hands along with his gliding the condom onto their project. Try as he might it did nothing to stop his imagination from making the image change from being their project's cucumber to other parts of the male anatomy, particularly his.  
"Stupid hormones..." he growled, now determined to have a cold shower. As he was on his way to the shower he walked through the den, only to freeze at the sound of his name being murmured. Turning around quickly he looked to see Yuki asleep on the couch, her face flushed and chest heaving due to her deep sleep. Upon deeper inspection he noticed her pajamas were slightly unbuttoned at the top, giving him a clear view of her cleavage since one of her arms was flung over her head making her back arched a bit.  
"Zero..." He jumped thinking he was caught staring at her yet again today, but relaxed a little when he saw that she was still sound asleep. Sighing he decided he needed to get her to go to bed, otherwise after his shower he would just need another if she was still laying in this position when he got out.

"Yuki, wake up." Zero lightly shook her shoulder, making her give a slight groan in the form of his name. A part of him wanted to smile in pride, happy he was the one she was dreaming of and not Kuran, but another part of him wanted nothing more than to distract himself from anything having to do with the young naive girl. 'I am a woman you know!' Her words echoed in his head as he stared at her sleeping form. How could he forget? He had been by her side since they were young, seeing firsthand how she progressed into womanhood. Without thinking his hand reached out and brushed the hair out of her face, freezing as she moaned slightly at his touch. His heart started pounding, his blood raced, and his emotions were starting to run out of control. Gritting his teeth he tried to reign them in, only to fail as Yuki turned her head in her sleep, baring her neck to him. Automatically his eyes focused in on the pulsing vein there, now mixing his previous thoughts of Yuki with his blood-lust. Slapping his hand over his eyes and falling to his knees he groaned as he fought to erase the image of Yuki, beautifully flushed and moaning under him while he partook in her blood, out of his head.

"Zero...? Are you ok? You made a noise that woke me and you look like you are in pain." Yuki's sleepy soft voice was like music to his ears. The sound of her heart beat increasing in worry made his hunger grow more, but her stupid eagerness to help him was his down fall. She proceeded to remove his hand from his face to feel for a fever, but froze as his eyes were revealed to her, pure crimson in place of bright amethyst. "Zero, why didn't you say anything! It's been weeks since you have had blood hasn't it! Why didn't you come to me?" Zero shook his head, trying to avoid the images his blood-lust mixed with his hormones were creating for him. "Come on, let's go into the bathroom, it will be less messy in there."  
Yuki's hand grabbed his and, since he was too preoccupied with fighting his own mental battle, he was helpless to her new found strength as she pulled him into the bathroom then shower stall. With wide eyes he stared at her, also now aware of their new location, as she began to unbutton her top more to reveal most of her neck to him.  
"Yuki..." He could not even form the argument that lay on the tip of his tongue, instead he stared frozen at the sight of her with her hair pulled to the side and her neck bared to him, "Go ahead, I know how hard it is for you. It's ok." His hand reached out, trailing his fingers along the vein in her neck that pulsed and jumped at his touch, "Yuki...I don't think-"  
With a glare she looked up at him, "Then don't."

Yuki pulled Zero's head closer to hers, in an attempt to get him closer to her neck, but hindered his minds line of direction as it brought her lips into his immediate sight. Before he realized it he had placed his lips heavily over hers, both freezing with their eyes wide and locked on each other. Quickly Zero pulled back, an apology on his lips, but it stopped as he watched Yuki's eyes close and her tongue darted out on her lips as if to taste his own there. Mesmerized by her little tongue, and his will power broken, he leaned back in for another stolen kiss. If she yelled at him for it, it would be worth it he thought. No such thing happened, instead trembling hands gripped his shirt as her lips attempted to move over his own causing a growl of appreciation to erupt from the young vampire hunter. His hands immediately went to Yuki's waist, in an attempt to make their kiss more intense by bringing her closer.

Zero's kiss became rough, animalistic in nature, like he was starving for her and Yuki knew in a sense he probably really was. Bravely she let her tongue dart out towards his lips, causing him to gasp at the sensation, then groan as she let it trace over his recently sharpening canines. He heard a soft hiss before he tasted it, her blood. Yuki had pressed her tongue too tightly to them breaking the surface on the tip of it. With a new groan he started to attack her invading tongue by sucking on it vigorously, attempting to get every last drop of blood it would provide. Yuki grabbed tighter onto his shirt at his new aggressiveness, pulling back in an attempt to breath, panting wildly and staring at him. Zero, wild and wide eyed, stared at her with lust in his eyes for both her blood and body if the way he pressed her to him was any indication. Softly she trailed her hand down the side of his face, whispered his name, and then proceeded to bare her neck to him again. A groan almost bordering a roar echoed within the shower as he quickly went to fulfill his body's first and foremost need, that need for Yuki's blood.

The sharp dull pain of Zero's teeth piercing her skin was nothing compared to the other sensations running through Yuki's body. Everywhere his body touched hers felt like fire, and her dream from earlier still flooded her head. Images of his hands everywhere, his hands guiding hers as she helped him put the condom on parts of his anatomy right before-her venture back to her dreams was interrupted by a groan and clenching of her body to straddle Zero's, making her fight a groan of her own as his now painfully obvious arousal grinded into her core. His grip increased as he attempted another rock against her core, making a gasp of his name leave her lips and another groan shudder from his chest.

Zero's lips, now against Yuki's neck suckling and trying to seal the wounds he just created, slowly moved from the junction of her neck towards her lips with heated nips and kisses to her skin.  
"Yuki..." His husky toned voice sent shudders down her spine, and a moan left her lips to be swallowed by his own as he kissed her at the exact time he ground her into his arousal once more.  
"Zero!" Her grip tightened, this time coming to be on his shoulders to brace herself while he gripped her hips to help move hers along his. "Zero...we..." Her thoughts were jumbled, a mixture of discomfort due to their position on the tile shower floor, to the many layers of clothing over their hot skin, to the rising temperature of the now seemingly small shower space, and to how Zero would react if anything was to occur between them due to his blood lust.  
Zero froze, the hesitant tone of her voice breaking him of the haze.  
"Yuki...I'm sorry...I..." Locking eyes with Zero, his eyes back to their normal amethyst hue, Yuki smiled.  
"I'm not." Zero's eyes widened at her statement, "I'm just getting a little uncomfortable in these clothes, and I don't want you to blame yourself for anything we do-I mean did-and I don't want you to regret it..." She blushed turning her head away, subconsciously clenching and unclenching her hands into his shirt between soft soothing strokes against his chest. Gaining bravery, since he did not throw her off him at her words, she looked to him straight in the eyes, "You don't regret it do you...because I don't. Actually...it was really..." Yuki bit her lip, drawing Zero's eyes from her own to the action and subconsciously gripping her hips closer to his making them both aware of their more intimate parts touching through their clothes.  
"Sorry!" Zero, almost ready to throw Yuki off of him, froze as Yuki hesitantly ground her core against his arousal with a soft moan. "Yu-uuki!?" Clenching his teeth as he talked due to her curious and insistent movements over him, he looked at her flushed face as she parted her lips in a pant for air.  
"Sorry, it just felt...really...well good. I wanted...well...I wanted to feel more...can I?" Her eyes searched his, her fingers spread out on his chest, her legs straddling his, her covered heated core hovering over his arousal making it pulse in excitement.

Zero groaned, "I...are you sure?" With a small smile and nod as her response his grip tightened encouraging her to move her hips against his once more. This time they met each other in their grinding, gripping each other tightly, and Zero quickly melded his mouth with Yuki's to hinder the sounds coming out of their mouths. Who knows how long they had already been crying out, he had lost track of the time from the moment she touched his face near the couch, and he was nowhere near ready to face the Headmaster if he overheard him making Yuki cry out like a minx. Oh but what a delectable minx she was! Her hair still smelled of her shampoo, and the scent of her blood along with its taste still lingered within his senses. His body was on fire everywhere their bodies touch, grinded, and he could not stop the desire to strip Yuki of everything she wore so he could touch more. With a harsh yank at her pajama shirt he made his desires known to her, and amazingly Yuki complied rather quickly. Pulling away mid grind with a soft moan leaving her lips she quickly disposed of her shirt, only to freeze as soon as the air hit her fiery skin. Their eyes locked.

So many thoughts ran through their heads, ranging from desire to embarrassment on Yuki's part. This was the first time she had ever undressed in front of another guy, and here she was doing so with Zero without even thinking. Zero was just as shocked as she was, his eyes fighting the urge to take another look at her heated, now bared, skin. From the glimpse he had previous to their eye lock he knew he wanted more, he knew he wanted to caress her until she was putty in his hands. His body, his desire, his newly acquired blood lusting nature; all of it wanted to consume her until she was a part of his very being. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to have Yuki become a part of him. His grip on her hips increased subconsciously with his thoughts. The image of what it could be like, stripping her clothes away till there was nothing left, worshiping her body until she screamed his name, and then finally becoming one-it was all too much for him to handle.

Yuki's eyes watched Zero bite his bottom lip, drawing blood at his inward thoughts. Curiosity overcoming her embarrassment she leaned forward to taste it. With a soft swipe of her tongue against his lip Zero broke out of his thoughts to his now fully heightened senses due to her actions. Yuki, pure and innocent Yuki, had just tasted from him and was currently suckling on his bottom lip. Another animalistic groan roared through the room as it left his mouth due to Yuki pulling her body, now bare from the waist up, against his own in attempt to get more for his mouth. Zero was going to lose it, his mind swirling with ways to ravage her little body right then and there in the shower stall. But all of that was hindered by a knock at the bathroom door.

"Zero! Is everything alright!? I heard a loud noise!" The Headmaster's voice echoed in the air of the shower stall, freezing Yuki and Zero to their spots. "Zero? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Do you need your father to come in?"  
With a loud growl, vibrating from his chest against Yuki's hands, Zero yelled back at the door, "I said I am not your son you delusional old man! Can't I enjoy my shower in peace!?"

Yuki, fighting a small chuckle at Zero's antics rested her head against his chest in an attempt to calm down the shock sent to her wildly beating heart by the Headmaster's voice. With sigh Yuki started to calm down, listening to the rapid beating of Zero's heart as he sent the Headmaster away. She had nothing to fear, not with Zero's arms wrapped tightly around her in an attempt to hide her against him-a instinctual reaction that occurred at the sound of the Headmaster's voice. He was warm, tense and hard, 'in many aspects' her mind could not help from adding, but even still there was a sense of gentleness to his roughness. As soon as Zero heard the Headmaster retreat to the threat on his life for bothering Zero over something so trivial as a 'noise', Zero looked down at Yuki in his lap. She looked almost serene, leaning her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat with her eyes closed and fingers woven into his shirt. If it wasn't for the fact that she was half naked, sitting on top of him on the uncomfortable tile flooring he would have stayed that way forever.

"Yuki...we..." Not sure how to approach their new situation, with the mood now broken due to the Headmaster's timing, Zero struggle with what to say. Instead he did what any other boy would do; change the topic. "I still need a shower." Yuki looked up at Zero, confusion in her eyes, unsure of what he was referring to.  
"I don't need a shower." She said innocently, and Zero almost fell backwards at what her statement could have implied if he did not know how innocent the girl was.  
"I'm not saying you need one...I do...and if I don't leave before the Headmaster comes back around who knows what that senile man will do!" Zero gritted his teeth, already upset that the Headmaster had interrupted probably his only chance at having Yuki anywhere near close to how he did in dreams.  
"Oh...so you want me to leave?" There was a soft tone of sadness in her voice, and Zero didn't have the courage to say he wanted her to stay so he could press her to the wall and then proceed to have his way with her. Instead he just looked away.  
"Ok...I'll leave then..." Now self conscious about baring herself to him and being rejected she covered her chest, slowly pulling away from him to find her shirt.

Confusion and hurt, it all flashed through her eyes and Zero could not help but feel guilty. He wanted to pull her to him and finish what they had started, for both of their sakes, but he did not want to risk the Headmaster taking her away from him. She was the one and only thing that he truly cared about. Yuki started to reach for her shirt, leaning over in the far corner to retrieve it, and that felt too far away for Zero's liking when compared to the fact that they were just breathing in the same air only moments before. He was about to risk sending her off despite his urges until he saw her eyes water when she was turning to put her shirt on without exposing herself to him any further. Just the sight of her watery eyes had him up on his feet pulling her backwards into an embrace that had him burying his face in the back of her neck. And in that moment he decided he was going to seal his fate, even if the Headmaster killed him for it later.

With desire ruling his body's actions he trailed his finger tips against her lower abdomen and softly kissed the exposed skin on her shoulder before heavily panting into her ear, "Yuki...if I asked...would you...stay and join me?

**A/N:**  
**Hello and thank you to all who have commented on this story so far!**

I wanted to give you all a little heads up-since re-reading this has shown me some errors and sparked my imagination-that I expect at least another 3-4 chapters for this story (if I can get the mind juices flowing right). If I can drag it out longer than that I will (saying my sister stops beating me in an attempt to get me to finish the story faster for everyone, including herself. It'll be better if it comes out naturally and not forced.).

I will also say that I will be fairly evil when it comes to this story, as you can possibly tell from what you have read (I wonder how long it'll take until The Chairman finally gets shot with The Bloody Rose?), but I'll be sure to give you at least some sort of Zeki action before the next cliff hanger for each chapter. And yes, there will be cliff hangers until the very end (what can I say, I love watching my sister blush and get angry at me when the story gets interrupted-it's so comical!).

All in all I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of the story and continue to do so for the later chapters as well. Also, thanks again for all the wonderful comments you've left me so far. It brings me great joy and boosts my frail ego since this story-my very first fanfiction-has already given some joy to people whom I've never met by the sharing of a common interest, that of Zero and Yuki.

Oh, and you can all thank my sister and one of my closest friends for convincing me to post this as well-I almost chickened out.  
_


	2. Sexual Release and Attraction

Disclaimer: The characters within this story were created by Matsuri Hino. I claim no rights to these characters, and I only claim the story I have written inspired by the work of Matsuri Hino.

~Sex Education: Sexual Release and Attraction~

_With desire ruling his body's actions he trailed his finger tips against her lower abdomen and softly kissed the exposed skin on her shoulder before heavily panting into her ear, "Yuki...if I asked...would you...stay and join me?_

Yuki's first reaction was of shock. Her and Zero, naked in the shower? Would that even be something they could get away with? What they had already done was more than she had ever really dreamed, 'Well, except for earlier tonight at least.' Zero's fingers kept playing with her stomach, near the edge of her pajama pants, his breath coming in heated pants against the side of her neck, and his chest pressed hotly into her back making her body break into goose-bumps. She could not possibly phantom thinking in a situation like this.

"Zero..." Her voice came out in a panted whisper like moan, a ghost of how his name could sound coming from her lips if she were to scream it for him. His grip tightened, his imagination running wild with images of Yuki's naked body pressed tightly into his under the shower-head's water dripping down their bodies.  
"Yuki...please..." Zero's voice was strained, a mixture of the desire and of the restraint he was using to wait for her answer. He pressed his body into her tighter, his hands riding up against the skin of her ribs, just under her breasts as if to show her what it could be like if she gave him the answer he wanted to hear.

"Zero..." Yuki's voice came out in a jagged gasp, louder than her last, ringing through the shower stall as she dropped the shirt in her hands. Seeing the shirt fall Zero could not resist flipping her around so he could press the front of his body tightly against hers while initiating a deep and passionate kiss. He wanted nothing more than to strip her right then and there, but he knew if he did then her shyness could kick in, and he was not about to let anything get in the way of the moment this time. Slowly he ran his hands up and down her sides while kissing her, then his hands grazed the underside of her breasts. Yuki gasped, allowing Zero to tactfully slip his tongue into her mouth and coax hers into playing with his. Soft groans escaped them both at the contact, and he proceeded to use that moment to softly mold one of her breasts within his right hand. The contact of his palm against her nipple made her break the kiss, a sharp gasp slipping past her lips as her eyes widened. Zero's eyes locked on hers, a bold question held within them as if to ask if she approved and if he could continue. Shaking Yuki reached her right hand up to lay it upon his cheek, the only form of confirmation she could make her body do.

"Yuki..." Her name fell from his lips like an exotic melody she longed to hear more of. Slowly he leaned his forehead to rest against hers, his eyes dark with want...and was that love?  
"Zero?" Her question was quickly hindered as his other hand reached to join itself with her other breast, making her hiss as the heat of his hand contrasted with it. Her eyes quickly closed and a moan escaped her as his hands tested the firmness of her petite breasts. They fit his hands perfectly he thought, and he was dying to lean down to see how they would taste. Zero leaned into Yuki's neck, his lips starting to trail kisses from her left ear, down the side of her neck, then to the valley between her breasts. His right hand left her breast to help her lean back, stabilizing her with his arm wrapping around her waist and then his lips found home. Yuki's gasp was even louder, with a moan similar in volume soon falling passed her lips soon after when Zero gave a experimental suckle against her rosy nipple.  
"Oh..." She could not explain it, the fire growing in the pit of her stomach or the emotions rising inside of her as she glanced down and locked eyes with Zero. He was watching intently all the pleasure filled faces Yuki kept making. He wanted to remember every moment of this, burn it into his memory until it was the only thing inside his head.

Yuki reached out, her hands lacing into his silken hair, an encouragement for Zero to continue, and he did. Her eyes quickly shut as both his hand and mouth worked on her nipples, pinching and tweaking with fingertips and teeth until she was a melted panting mess within his grasp. Her fingernails scraped against his scalp, eliciting a tingling feeling that trailed in the wake of her nails to go down his spine. somehow it found its way into his groin making it tightened even more. A soft groan left his lips, vibrating against the flesh in his mouth, making Yuki arch with a gasp. As she arched her breast was released with a soft sounding pop from Zero's lips, his eyes leaving her face to look at the glistening rosy bud then down towards where her body pressed tightly into his own. A moment later and he was kissing down her stomach, softly landing on his knees as he pressed her against the cool tiled wall. Yuki hissed, the contrast of the cold tile and her hot skin mixed with Zero's hot fiery trailing kisses were driving her crazy. She was going to be a puddle of goo on the floor soon, her knees wobbling, and her body only staying upright due to Zero's now two handed grip around her waist.

His eyes looked up to meet her own, his lips on the edge of her pajama pants now, and within his eyes was the question. If she stopped him now he would still die a happy man. Today had been much more than he could have imagined would ever have been possible in real life. His tongue darted out against her flesh, her eyes momentarily closing as a ragged breath was inhaled through her mouth. Yuki wanted nothing more than for the feeling coiling in her abdomen to stop the grip it had over her brain, telling it to strip down to nothing and complete their unforgivable acts with a grand finale. Her heart beat wildly, wanting nothing more than to touch and embed Zero and this memory so deeply within it. All that needed to be said was one word, one small yes, and he would continue. His eyes held so much emotion, desire and lust with a hint of devotion meant solely for her. He never expressed this much emotion, hiding it from the outside world, but in this world made up of just the two of them he unbarred his soul from the icy grip of his normal pain and resentment. There was no hate, no fury towards his being, there was just the two of them. He looked so beautiful to her, making her heart flutter in overdrive as he left soft kisses against her skin. The words, they were dead on her tongue, and she wanted very much to shout them out at that very moment but she was too captivated by the sight of him making her unable to form them. All that came out were ragged pants, soft moans, and the occasional gasp of his name. It was all her brain could form.

Again she let her body answer for her, arching into his lips and lacing her hands into his silver locks. It was all he needed, his fingers slipping into the band of her pajama pants to slide them slowly to her ankles before lifting each ankle slowly to remove them from her completely. A quick toss of the pants to the corner of the shower stall and then his eyes feasted. Yuki had forgone the bra, but she still wore a simple white panty. Zero wanted to smile at her innocence, it showing as she blushed and turned her head away from his stare. Slowly he reached out, trailing his blazing hot finger tips along the outlines of her panties. He watched as she trembled, and then without warning collapsed into him. Her arms were quick to secure around his shoulders, and his own wrapped around her waist, so that she slowly rested her knees on either side of his hips to sit in his lap.  
"You're beautiful." The words escaped his lips, the tender feelings put into them betraying his inner most darkest secrets. Yuki just blushed, biting her bottom lip, before the embarrassment took over her and she tried to bury her face into the side of his neck to avoid his gaze. So many things had reflected in them she thought, promises and wishes of what could be if they continued, all of which heated her up to her very core.

Where did the minx go? The one who had taken control, testing her limits to feel the powerful pleasure that overtook her just moments before all this? Did she die from the embarrassment her thoughts had made her form when she thought Zero was rejecting her? How could she bring her back? A soft chuckle, barely distinguishable, escaped towards her from Zero's throat. She pulled back to see a wicked gleam in his eyes, and she realized he was laughing at her. "What's so funny!?" He shook his head, the rumbling sound vibrating from his chest as he fought to contain it with his hand covering his mouth. But the light in his eyes, the mirth there, could not be hidden. A hand came out and made a resound smack against his left shoulder, skin smacking skin with a slight sting left in the wake, only for him to burst into laughter at her heated face flushing further now from slight anger. His arms wrapped around her, holding her to him to avoid her running off in her fit, and his forehead came to rest upon her own.  
"You're adorable, you know that?" Zero's hand came up to her face, brushing her hair behind her ear and away from her face.  
"Zero..." Yuki had never heard him sound like this, so tender, so exposed and open. A part of it scared her, another part was squealing with glee since she was the first person to make him show any form of positive emotion. A smile broke out across her face, her own hand reaching out to mimic his own actions.  
"You're smiling." She said, her voice still dark and husky from the emotions swirling within her. "That's beautiful." Yuki's matter of fact voice and tone, as if to counter his own claim towards her, made Zero's eyes widen and a blush grace his cheeks. Her own giggle escaped her at his blush, only to be silenced by Zero's lips as he quickly decided he had been distracted from his previous intentions for far too long.

The heat quickly escalated, his hands roaming against her skin before encouraging her to do the same against his own, his hands quickly grasping hers to place them against his chest. Her hands slowly gained the courage to explore, as she leaned back to examine the reaction of Zero's body to her touch. His breathing increased; soft pants of hot air coming out in the form of soft gasps as she found sensitive spots to her touch on his body. Adjusting her hips so she could slide her hands lower on his abdomen Yuki froze, her core rubbing against the bulge in his pants making both teens moan.  
"Zero..." The feeling was just too much for her, as Zero's hips rose up again to press himself heatedly into her core, his grip forming on her waist to encourage more movement from the now sensory overloaded Yuki. Thoughts, words, they all failed her yet again. All that mattered in that moment was the pulsing pleasure and coiling heat forming in her lower abdomen. The pace of Zero's thrusts and her grinds increased as Yuki became more verbal, her soft cries turning into long moans as she felt the pressure building up in her core, reaching its holding capacity.  
"Zero...it's too much..." She could not form the words to convey the feeling completely, never before feeling this in her life, yet she knew instinctively this is exactly what all the girls in her class bragged and gossiped about. How did she explain to him that if he continued gripping her, pulling her against him and grinding his heated bulge into her core, that she would more than likely explode from pleasure? Her lips could not help but form the shape of an O, letting the sound escaped her lips and Zero's eyes widened a fraction now understanding what her mumbled words were implying. His pride started to soar, his body tightening and his own excitement rising close to meet her own.  
"Yuki...let it go..."

Yuki's eyes skewed shut, loud pants and moans escaping her, as she continued to meet Zero's thrusts at her core. All she could think of was the heat of his skin against hers, as he pulled her tightly into his chest so he could pant softly against her ear.  
"Yuki..." He wanted to say it, wanted to beg for her to give him this one amazingly special gift, because he wanted nothing more than to be the one to give Yuki this undeniable pleasure. The first person, if he could not be the only due to whatever they would have to face once they left the comfort of the shower, Zero at least wanted to be the first. He wanted to make up for all the pain he had caused from his blood-lust. If this was the way he was going to do it, he felt he could die a happy man. Softly kissing along her neck, then leaning up to pant in her ear.  
"Yuki...come for me..." Heat rushed through Yuki's body, tightening at Zero's words, body trembling as she fought it against his command. If she was going to do this, she thought, she was definitely not doing it alone.  
"Come with me Zero," she panted, pulling back to lock her half lidded eyes upon his now widened amethyst orbs, "I want you to-" Her words were interrupted by a loud banging noise at the bathroom door, shocking both teens and knocking them out of their beautiful haven.

"Zero! I can't find Yuki! She could have been abducted!" The Headmaster's voice rang through the bathroom into the shower stall, his voice mixed with fear and dread as he explained how he could not find Yuki in her room when he went to check up on her. Zero gritted his teeth, burying his face in the curve of Yuki's neck as he pulled her closer to him. That man, Zero thought, was going definitely to die.  
"Ignore him," Zero panted out, his lips ghosting against the column of Yuki's throat as he pulled her hips into him once more. Yuki wanted to protest, her heart going out to the Headmaster due to his panicked voice, but her body wanted nothing more than completion.  
"But he sounds so..." Her words died into a soft moan as Zero roughly ground her into him.  
A smile filtered across his lips. "You were saying?" A soft glare fell across Yuki's eyes, a challenge being formed inside them as she ground back with just as much fervor. Zero hissed, his body on the verge of spinning out of control, and then the challenge was accepted. "After we..." Zero panted, promising Yuki they would settle whatever they needed to with the Headmaster after they found their completion.  
With a soft yet frantic nod of her head Yuki agreed, "Yes..."

Now with the permission to continue Zero leaned forward, pulling Yuki up with him so he could lay her along the tiled floor. He wanted more control over their movements, so when Yuki finally broke he could make sure it lasted with his own, even if it was not in the way he truly wanted it to be. The Headmaster's voice still filtered through the bathroom, now sounding like pathetic sobs, but in the shower stall all Zero could concentrate on was Yuki. The soft gasps and moans as he ground into her in the right spots, learning how she wanted to be pressed into so he could repeat the motion again and again.  
"Zero...I..." Her body started to tremble in his embrace and her eyes snapped shut, her hips frantically lifting to meet his own, and his body started to tremble in turn as the coil in his abdomen threatened to spring forward and release. Pulling her even tighter into his hips, letting a soft groan leave his lips, Zero pressed a kiss against Yuki's gasping mouth.  
It was a soft whisper of a kiss, as he breathed against her lips, "Yuki...look at me." Yuki, panting and gasping with each thrust and grind, slit open her eyes to lock onto Zero's own half lidded ones.  
"Zero..." Her hands gripped his shoulders for support, feeling as if any moment she would fall if she did not hold on to him. The look in his eyes alone was enough to set her off, but the voice that followed made it even worse.  
"Come for me Yuki...Come with me..." And she did. Her back arched as the coil within her snapped, making her mouth open to allow a scream escape her. Zero was quick, seeing her mouth open as her body responded, and leaned forward to swallow her scream with his mouth allowing his own cry at his release to vibrate through her. They continued to move, frantic flicks of their hips as they met each other, Yuki's hands gripping so tightly to Zero's back that she left indents from her nails. Zero's own fingers left marks against her hips as he shuddered and held her against him with all his might until the last tremors left his body and hers. Panting they laid there, their lips molding against one another slowly until the Headmaster's cries could no longer be ignored.

"Hold on," Zero panted as he lifted himself up slowly to lean over Yuki's now limp and drained body, "while I go out there to kill him." The growl that vibrated through his chest as he said kill had Yuki reaching out quickly to grasp his face within her hands.  
"No! Wait. I'll handle this. Just let me get dressed first." Zero's eyes filtered down to look at her body at hearing her statement, making Yuki cross her arms over her chest to hide. Zero rolled his eyes as he got up to allow her to dress.  
"I've already seen them Yuki." With lightning like speed Yuki's pants went flying at his head and hit him dead in the face.  
"Pervert!" Yuki hissed, quickly grabbing her pants and opening the stall, her shirt already securely placed upon her body. She hastily tried putting her pants on as she walked towards the door, almost tripping right before it. Zero fought a fit of laughter that was about to erupt from him. This girl, she was the only one who could look so amazingly exotic while being such a klutz. Yuki shot Zero another glare, finally wearing her pajamas accurately, then turned to frantically open the bathroom door. Zero leaned against the shower stall doorway, his shirt in his hands conveniently hindering the view of his crotch from the Headmaster.  
'I really needed that shower now,' he thought.

"Father! Relax! I was just in here brushing my teeth! I forgot and came back to do so, but then got into an argument with Zero for interrupting his shower. Sorry to have worried you." Yuki gave an apologetic look to the Headmaster, who was on his knees in front of the bathroom door with tears streaming down his face.  
"Oh Yuki! I'm so glad you are safe! You had your father worried!" Yuki chuckled uneasily as the Headmaster flung himself at Yuki for a hug, and taking pity on him for the guilt at her delayed response, she allowed it. She turned her head to look at Zero, whose eyes flashed with anger at the Headmaster until he caught sight of Yuki staring at him. He smirked, allowing the emotions to be displayed within his eyes at the memory of why she really did not answer the Headmaster sooner. Yuki blushed at Zero's heated gaze, attracting the attention of the Headmaster. "Yuki! Are you coming down with a fever!? You're so flushed!" The Headmaster's hands went to reach for her face, but were knocked out of the way as she swatted them away.  
"I was just having a heated discussion with Zero, so I'm sure that's why I'm all flustered. Don't worry about it." Zero coughed, smirking behind a hand that was meant to cover it while mumbling for only Yuki to hear.  
"A _very_ heated discussion." Yuki's eyes widened, then she reached for the soap on the sink near the door and hurled it at Zero who barely had time to dodge it. Yuki gave a sound of distaste then pushed by the Headmaster out of the bathroom door, leaving both men to stare after her fuming form retreating towards her room.

"If you'd kindly leave now, I'd like to finally take my shower." Zero's voice alerted the Headmaster towards him.  
"Haven't you already taken one? You've been in here for over an hour at least." The Headmaster's words had Zero's head spinning. He had been in here with Yuki for over an hour, or possibly longer, worshiping her body and releasing his inner most desires. How long would it have lasted if the Headmaster had not interrupted them in the first place? With a growl Zero chucked the soap Yuki had thrown at him towards the Headmaster, making a direct hit before kicking him out and slamming the door in his face.  
"With you two interrupting me, how was I supposed to shower!? Now leave me alone!" Zero then quickly went back into the shower stall to finally take a shower, which still ended up being a cold one since as soon as he walked into the stall all the memories from moments before flashed into his mind making his body react.

After his shower Zero dried off and redressed. Walking towards his room in the Headmaster's wing he passed by Yuki's door and froze in front of it. Would she be asleep or would she be wide awake now just like him? Softly knocking on her door, he waited to hear her voice call to let him in. When it did not come, he softly tested the handle to check if it was locked. Finding it unlocked he cracked it open to see Yuki in bed, her blankets flung away from her as she slept. A soft smile filtered across his face, and he quietly snuck into the room. Gently he slid her blanket over her, freezing as Yuki mumbled in her sleep and turned to face him. He waited until he was sure she was not awake then leaned over to lightly kiss her forehead.  
"Goodnight Yuki." Yuki stirred in her sleep, her eyes cracking open to see Zero's retreating form going for her door.  
"Zero..." His body froze upon hearing his name, slowly turning to see Yuki's smiling face. "Goodnight."  
The smile that lit up Zero's face, though small, seemed like the biggest smile Yuki had ever seen. Yuki went to sleep dreaming of that smile.

The next day Yuki woke up nervous, the past nights events playing through her mind without all the hormones rushing through her system. How was she supposed to react around Zero now? Were they to pretend it never happened? What if the Headmaster found out, or worse Kaname? How would she be viewed for the forbidden sins she committed with Zero once they were brought to light? Panic arose in her heart, as her mind tried to grasp the meaning of everything that had passed between her and Zero last night. The look in his eyes, at one point she swore he was going to confess to her, they were so raw with emotion it almost made her cry thinking about it. Would he regret it this morning? Would he revert back to his old grumpy self once the light of day woke him from their dream world? Getting dressed for the day was a task, and Yuki had no appetite as the stress of the situation grew within her. A part of her wanted to search for Zero, who most likely was in the stables with Lily the white horse who seemed to hate everyone but him. A major part of her wanted to wait, the nerves in her stomach making her anxious about seeing him again. They never really talked about what would happen after last night, and a part of her dreaded the moment when they would.

When class started Yuki sat next to Yori, praying that by some miracle the sexual education classes would be canceled for the day. She wasn't entirely up to the idea of sitting next to Zero, who strolled in almost before regular classes were about to start. When he walked in her eyes locked on him and his eyes locked on her. There was a small flicker of emotion that she could not register before he quickly hid it and walked to his seat in the back with a guarded expression.  
"Something wrong Yuki?" Yori's eyes were glued to Yuki's as she waved her hand in front of her face in an attempt to knock her out of daze.  
"No. Sorry." For the rest of class she sat in a daze, wondering if that emotion was indeed the regret she feared she would see in his eyes.

Zero was restless. He wanted to get out of class and fast. It felt like the huge room was going to swallow him whole with Yuki inside it. He was not sure what he felt this morning. He felt like a monster, like he took advantage of a situation that should never have been possible. Last night he dreamed of trying to go further with the new found relationship that he had shared with Yuki in the shower stall. Every time he fell asleep he would wake a couple hours later in a cold sweat due to Kaname intruding on the moment and stealing Yuki away from him, or because Zero's vampire nature got the better of him and he drank Yuki dry. So many bad things could happen if he allowed this to continue, but by Yuki's stiff posture as he had walked in the door he was not so sure it would even get the chance. He did not blame her if she thought of him as a monster. He had advanced on her and stole a moment that should have been saved for someone else entirely. However, he could not help the selfish part of his heart from wanting to make sure he was the only she shared such encounters with. He was not sure what he would say or when he would say it to maybe ease the tension with Yuki, but he knew something had to be done.

Too quickly normal classes ended, and everyone was being called into their paired groups. Yuki slowly packed her things, and with heavy feet and a heavy heart that could hardly contain its heart rate in her panic. The short walk felt like an eternity when she finally sat next to Zero. Zero sat still, looking straight at the Sensei who went on to finish talking about different kinds and uses for contraceptives, mostly about ones the girls could use like medications and guards. Thankfully for both Yuki and Zero there was no lab, but they were sent off with a homework assignment.  
"I want you all to work with your group partner and see if you can discuss the different things that attract you towards the opposite or same sex. Yes ladies and gentlemen this is the twentieth century, we all know there are same sex relationships, so do not be surprised to hear a bit about them in this class. Now, this assignment is going to give you a glimpse into the psyche of the opposite sex since next class we are going to go over Sexual Psychology, mostly about communication. For full credit today you should return with a written paper discussing it tomorrow. If you want extra credit you can even go as far as to talk about sexual aspects and positions you like or find intriguing." Yuki blushed, her hands turning into fists against her lap digging her nails into her skirt, and Zero was just itching to be released so he could finally kill the Headmaster.  
"Of course you don't have to put your names on the papers, it should be anonymous. You'll be graded by giving a paper with writing on it, which will later be used to tally together different categories that match similar surveys ran on women and men to see where the class places when compared to other national tallies." Yuki breathed a sigh of relief, thankful at least that her personal preferences would not be able to be determined by someone else. She could just write her own paper and Zero his.

"Let's just write our own." Both Zero and Yuki turned and said to each other at the same time. A small smile broke out on Yuki's face, laughing at how similar their thoughts formed due to all the time they spent together as guardians. Zero's eyes stopped being so serious, but he did not dare to smile back, no matter how contagious Yuki made it. He still had appearances to keep in the class and as a guardian, even if he was crushing hard on her.  
"Sounds good. I'll be going on patrol now. See you later Zero." With a wave, almost passing for her usual demeanor, Yuki left.

Later that night, after patrol, Yuki sat in the den with her paper and pen. Her page was blank, her mind still void of what exactly she should put down on it. It was way too embarrassing to put into words for her. With a sigh she threw herself back into the couch, leaving her pen and paper titled "Attractions" on the coffee table. Closing her eyes she tried to concentrate. What could she possibly put on her paper that could be considered an attraction point for her?  
"Hey! You still haven't finished that yet? It's due tomorrow you know." Zero's voice chimed in, shaking Yuki from her thoughts to open her eyes and lock them on Zero's. 'Eyes...' Well, at least she could write one thing down now, she thought.  
"I'm working on it. It's hard for me..."  
Zero raised an eyebrow, "Hard? Why? It's not like you don't have attractions towards people-well I guess you can't really call Kaname a person since he's not human." Yuki scoffed, leaning over her paper to jot down the word "Eyes" before she forgot.  
"It's not like my world revolves around Kaname. I do have a life and other interests aside from him." Zero sat down next to her, curious about what she wrote on her paper but determined to stay detached.  
"But you are admitting that you're attracted to the blood sucker." Attracted? Was she really attracted to Kaname? Sure she held affection for him, but was it attraction? It was nothing like how Yori had explained it to her once, like magnets with polar ends pulling the positive to the negative until their force could no longer be denied and they stuck together. In fact, more times than not they were always going in different directions, but with Zero on the other hand-she stopped her thoughts, shaking her head afraid to venture down that path.  
"What? Are you saying you don't find him attractive?" Zero's voice made Yuki jump and her skin prickle with goosebumps, since she forgot all about him being there when she got lost in her own world. Avoiding looking into his eyes, Yuki covered her paper as she wrote down the word "Voice."

"I'll admit that he can seem attractive, but I'm not really interested in that aspect. He's always been like a mentor and savior, or an older brother who looks out for his younger sister." The more she reflected on the night she shared with Zero and compared it, the more her sentence had become truer in her mind.  
"Besides, there's more to it than just physical attraction when you want to become intimate with someone." Zero, now intrigued leaned forward to try to sneak a peek at her paper.  
"Oh? And what would that be?" Yuki went to turn at him to glare at the cocky sound of his voice, only to freeze as her lips smacked into his own due to his proximity. Their eyes widened, and Yuki turned away first mumbling an apology.  
"You didn't answer my question." Zero said, trying to act as if their accidental kiss did not really occur, if only for the moment to get further insight as to what could be on the paper she was now furiously writing on. "Emotions."  
Yuki replied without making eye contact, afraid to after the mishap kiss, "Chemistry is important, but the emotions behind it all, that's the most important." Zero turned away, almost disgusted.  
"So you're saying like love? That you're in love with him?" Yuki laughed, Zero's voice was full of disappointment and distaste, much like a child who was receiving vegetables when he wanted ice cream.  
"Sure, I love him." She turned to look at him as he whipped his head to look at her with a glare, "But I'm not _in_ love with him." As she added the last part she gave a soft smile, a blush rising to her cheeks, and she turned back to her paper after Zero's hair shielded his eyes from her view. 'Hair.' She smiled as she added another thing to her list.

"Are you _in_ love with someone?" Zero asked after a long period of silence. Yuki froze, her writing frozen as she heard his words.  
"Because those looks you're making when you write, it's as if you have someone in mind." Yuki quickly grabbed her paper, and guarded it against her chest.  
"So? Just because I'm writing things down doesn't mean it's any of your business. We agreed to do our own papers so we wouldn't have to do it about each other remember? I'm not asking you questions about your attractions, so don't ask about mine. It's only fair." She was about to get up and leave, but Zero whispered.  
"Smiles..." Yuki paused to turn back and look at him.  
"What?" With a soft glare he repeated himself.  
"I like smiles. They make a girl look more attractive to me." Yuki's heart pounded as she realized she too liked it when said boy smiled.  
"Oh..." She said, not sure if she should finish leaving or sit down to encourage him to tell her more. She decided to sit down, the air rushing past her as gravity pushed her down into the seat.  
"How she smells." Zero said, as he looked at her, his eyes intent on her own. At first she thought he was mocking her, coming up with this out of blue so that it held no meaning, but then he reached his hand out to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear, "How soft her skin is..."

Yuki's heart started pounding in realization. He was talking about her. With wide eyes she stared at him, as he gave a soft smile and chuckle.  
"Her personality, and how innocent she can be." Yuki glared then, falling back to her earlier thought that maybe he was indeed just playing with her. Reaching to brush his hand away to leave she gasped when Zero's spare hand grabbed it and pulled her to him so that she was leaning over him with both knees on the couch.  
"How caring she came be, always wanting to protect others when she can't even protect herself." By now Yuki was sure her heart was hammering inside her chest, begging to be let out. Zero's eyes stayed glued upon hers, and he was about to lean in to kiss her when he heard the footsteps. With a growl and sigh he released Yuki, quickly placing her upright, then got up to go into the bathroom. Yuki, speechless and surprised turned her head to follow his movements then quickly turned at hearing the Headmaster enter the den.

"Yuki, my darling daughter! You're so flushed again tonight! Are you sure you're not catching a cold?" A loud curse and growl could be heard from the bathroom, followed by something hitting the bathroom door with extreme force. "My goodness! Is everything alright with Zero!?" Yuki giggled, with a soft smile on her face as she looked at her new paper with matching responses to Zero's spoken ones written on it.  
"Oh he will be ok, just let him calm down so he doesn't kill...someone." With that she walked out of the room to head to bed, wondering what other experiences the next day would bring her with Zero.

**AN:  
So this one feels kind of rushed to me, since a lot of people wanted an update for the story. But mostly it feels off to me because my timeline is all screwy now in my head, since originally I had not planned for the two of them to go as far as they had gone-however I guess my Zeki Fangirl took control over my writing when it was late at night a few nights ago and this is what the end result ended up being. It still pleases me, to a degree, and I know Zero probably seems a little out of character now too (but, as most of the adult readers would know, sex changes things and a LOT of emotions in people). I think I ended it in more of a true to character Zeki moment. I'm going to try to focus on the class a bit more next chapter, but it will be a while since I'm going to do some studying myself to make sure I do it right. Eventually I hope to do a few more chapters, maybe another three? We'll see.**

**Anyway, enjoy the Zekiness and review! I love comments on the story, since it encourages me to write more. Reviews done in appreciation and constructive criticism are always welcome. Also, if you have any type of feedback as to what you'd like to see for the classes I'd love to read them. I'm constantly looking for new ideas, and I know the readers themselves always come up with some that we writers sometimes may over look.**

**Until next time,**

**Unique Skye**


	3. Sexual Communication

Disclaimer: The characters within this story were created by Matsuri Hino. I claim no rights to these characters, and I only claim the story I have written inspired by the work of Matsuri Hino.

~Sex Education: Sexual Communication~

After Zero woke the next day he got dressed and grabbed his school work before heading out to class. As he walked down the halls of the Academy he could hear the excited talk of the other students discussing their sex education class assignment. Some were comparing their lists of attractions, while others were adding a few more things to their lists as they talked more about them. Zero looked down at his own paper as he continued to walk towards the class room and thought about the night before.

When patrol ended the previous night Zero went into his room to write the paper he dreaded. After jotting down a few half heart answers he left to use the Headmasters shower, where he ended up bumping into Yuki and getting distracted. 'I almost kissed her…' Once he finally showered Zero ended up going back into his room with a whole new list in his head, that for some reason he actually wrote down. This assignment was actually a good outlet for all the crazy emotions going through his head for Yuki, but he would not dare tell the Headmaster that his idea for the sex education classes were indeed beneficial, 'That perverted old man would just find something else to torture us with next if he felt it was validated.'

As Zero continued walking towards his classroom he saw Yuki walking with Yori. Both girls had their papers in their hands and Yori was gushing over her own. Yuki held hers close to her chest. Zero wondered again, for possibly the hundredth time that morning, if maybe that paper was about him. He hoped so, because she was the topic of his paper. A part of him wondered what it would have been like to have actually asked the questions and write down the answers together for their papers. Five seconds into the daydream he realized Yuki would have either blushed and shied away or would have become defensive and ruined the whole experience. Zero shook his head from his thoughts, smiling to himself, while walking slowly behind Yuki and Yori as they walked into their class. Yori was still talking about her paper. Zero faintly heard her mention a sexual position to Yuki, which made her freeze and gasp wide eyed. Of course, it was so sudden Zero bumped into her, which in turn made Yuki look back to stutter an apology while fighting a blush.

An evil part of his brain wanted to tease her. Of course, at that moment the Sensei chose to call the class to order, and so all Zero could do was give Yuki a smoldering look as he walked by. That alone had her clutching her paper tighter to her chest, gasping like a fish in open air, then stumbling to her seat. Later Zero realized his thoughts and actions had not been entirely pure with that look at Yuki. He swore his mind must have been tainted by the Sex Educational class's hormones. All of this was out of character to him, and yet with Yuki it felt so natural. Images from their two previous private encounters together flashed through his mind, but none of those images were greater than the one where he had brought Yuki to her peak. That image stayed with him and haunted him hourly, no matter how focused he was on any topic during their school work. The desire to make her create the same expressions and sounds while at his mercy was so strong he felt himself fight the urge to drag her out of the classroom. The truth of the matter was they had not talked about what had transpired between them in the bathroom two nights ago. Instead they were avoiding the topic and acting as if it did not even happen. Zero, who was not really interested in pushing the matter, began to wonder if he should now that his mind was racing with all these images and thoughts of her.

Yuki felt as though the back of her neck was going to make her scream. All the hairs on it were prickled up with a sudden case of goose bumps; and she knew that Zero was staring at her again. She tried to focus on the class work, but every time she felt his stare the thoughts and images of her encounters with Zero flashed through her mind. Should she pursue things with him? She was already noticing her attraction to him, after all he was very attractive, but a part of her was scared to go anywhere with it. They grew up together. They were friends. What if something went wrong? What if one of the hunters found out and banned him from seeing her again? If they were intimate that would also arouse the blood lust within him, as well as allow for more opportunities to partake in that forbidden sin, and the possibility of him being punished by the Hunters Association for it would be higher. Yuki was not sure she could allow that, and she was certain that she wanted to make sure that Zero was protected from any danger, even if it meant denying herself the pleasure of being within his intimate embrace.

However, the more he stared at her the more she thought about them being together. The more her mind raced with those thoughts the more she realized she desired it making her heart race and ache with the urge to be near him again. Yuki looked down at her paper, seemingly only having vague answers charted down for her attractions, but they all had deep meaning to her. The more she thought about her paper, and her attractions, the more she realized she only saw Zero in that type of role with her. It shocked her, though honestly she did not know why. Zero had always been there for her. They grew up together, shared meals every day, shared jokes, and even shared in their responsibilities. She had grown up loving him! 'Wait…did I really just think that?' Was it deeper than attraction? Had the emotions swirling in his eyes days ago been love? And were her feelings beginning to catch up with his and mirror them? Slowly Yuki glanced up and back at Zero from her desk, and just like that their eyes caught.

Zero froze at Yuki's glance, because it was not just curiosity he saw in them, it was a searching and yearning look. He contemplated what could be going through her brain. He had the urge to drag her outside and ask her, but froze as he saw her bite her bottom lip then blush before turning away quickly. He silently groaned inside his head before laying it down on the desk in front of him. Did she know what she was doing to him? Probably not, but a part of him wanted to punish her for tormenting him. And that look, what had it meant? Zero had never been this frustrated in his entire life, at least not as much as he was in that moment.

When the class was dismissed for lunch Zero shot out of his chair to go grab Yuki and talk with her, but found she had already disappeared. With a growl he sat back down in his seat, realizing that chasing her when she wanted to be alone would only make the situation harder to handle, especially if he wanted a good outcome. And with the thoughts of her running wild in his mind once more Zero realized that he wanted nothing more than a good outcome.

Yuki had quickly grabbed Yori and dodged through their classmates to leave the classroom to go to lunch once dismissed. She realized that avoiding Zero right then would be a good idea, and that maybe talking things through with Yori would help her clear her mind and make better sense out of her situation with him. As soon as they got their lunches together they found a quiet spot within the academy grounds, far from the stables just in case Zero decided to visit there during their lunch break.

"You seem a little jumpy today Yuki, is everything ok?" Yori's voice held concern, and Yuki was thankful to have a close friend she could confide in about everything; well almost everything. Of course she never mentioned to Yori about the night class being vampires, but Yuki knew Yori knew something was different about them despite her silence on the matter. "Is it about Zero?" She was always very perceptive, and Yuki wondered how much Yori already knew without her saying anything to her about it.

"Actually, yes…this whole sex education class has had him on edge from the start. Also, it has put us in some pretty…intense…situations lately. Now I'm confused on what to do." Yuki's voice hesitated to say the words about what happened between Zero and her in the shower stall.

"You were intimate with each other, right?" Yori's matter of fact question, though stated like it was already a known fact, made Yuki stare at her wide eyed and blushing.

"Is it that obvious?" Yori shook her head at Yuki's question, a gentle smile on her face.

"No, you both are rather secretive. However, I am your best friend and I've noticed you two staring and blushing at each other a lot more recently. More than I thought you would be with the mandatory sex education classes. So, how about you explain to me what exactly happened and I can help you sort it out? You don't have to give me deep details if you don't want to, but give me a general idea, and then we can talk it out. Sound ok to you?" Yori's smile was enough to ease Yuki's mind, and in the end Yuki ended up giving more detail about the situation than she had intended. Yori was chuckling at the end of the description of the bathroom encounter.

"Did your father really do that?" Yori's chuckles made Yuki blush at first, but then smile.

"Yeah, he was really worried. I felt really bad about not answering the door sooner when I finally saw him." Yori shook her head, nudging Yuki with her elbow as she sipped on her drink.

"If I were you I wouldn't have answered the door then either. I may not have at all and just stayed there!" Yuki blushed more at Yori's confession, and a part of her worried that maybe Yuki was not the only one who had attractions towards Zero. "Don't look so panicked. I don't mean I want to be with him too, I just meant if I were you. You are practically in love with him. It's only natural to become intimate with him. You two are so close. It's sweet really. I'm sad your father messed things up for you though." Yori continued to eat her food, waiting for Yuki to elaborate more into her problems.

"Well, it was not the only time he's interrupted…" Yuki mumbled.

"Are you serious!?" Yori almost laughed, but stopped short so she did not upset Yuki, "I can only imagine how Zero reacted!"

"I'm sure if I had not stepped in the first time he would have killed him. The second time nothing really happened, Zero just almost kissed me, so it was easier for Zero to pull away from the situation and lock himself in the other room. I did hear him throw something at the door in frustration though." This time Yuki giggled, and so the girls continued to chuckle over the relationship between Zero and the Headmaster for a bit to lighten the mood.

After a few minutes Yori got a serious tone, "Yuki, do you have any second thoughts about what you did with him? Is that why you are confused?"

Yuki shook her head, "No, it's just…I'm worried that if I do get into a serious relationship with him that he might get in trouble. We were raised together, and though we're not related we have the same adoptive father. And then there are other issues, concerning his past and such that I can't really speak of…"

"What about you though? Do you love him? Do you want to be with him?" Yori's questions were straight forward and to the point. After talking everything through with her Yuki did not hesitate with her answers.

"Yes. I believe I do. I'm just not sure how it will work."

Yori smiled, grabbed her trash and hugged Yuki to her side as they walked back to class. "That's the easy part! Just talk with him!"

Yuki wondered if Yori had been teasing her. 'Easy part…as if I can talk freely about these things with him! I can't even talk to him about what happened!' Regular classes were already almost over, and their mandatory sex education class was about to begin. As the Sensei walked in to start it they were asked to go to their assigned groups. Yuki said her goodbye to Yori, who wished her luck, and then Yuki was off to sit next to Zero. On her way to the desk Zero eyed her, locking glances with her, and a part of his mood came off as agitated. Yuki swore she could see a fiery aura around him and she cringed. She knew Zero was agitated because he had wanted to speak with her during lunch due to all the looks he had given her after returning from it. She gave him a sheepish grin, slightly bowing her head in apology. As she sat down next to Zero he eyed her with an expression that let her know she was not off the hook, but that his mood had settled down some.

"I'll be coming to each student to pick up the papers and collect them. I may stop and discuss some of them with you, so don't be surprised if I ask a question or make a comment to you."

Zero physically cringed then, and Yuki almost did not notice because of her own terror. 'So much for waiting until after class to talk with him about things…I am doomed.'  
Zero had the same mind set. He definitely did not want the teacher talking about these things in the middle of their class. 'I should have just kept the half hearted answers…'

They avoided looking at each other, their papers turned down on the table so they did not show the other what they had wrote, but it seemed like their Sensei was taking the long way to their desk. "I swear they are working together to torture me…" Zero mumbled under his breath, his eyes glaring at the teacher, who was nowhere near halfway to them.

"I think Sensei just likes the job and enjoys it." Yuki said, as she watched the joy spread on the Sensei's face while speaking with the other students. "It is a very difficult subject to get people to talk about, but it can be rewarding it seems."

"Have you talked to someone about it?" Zero's question made Yuki freeze and slowly turn to him with a frightened expression. Zero raised his eyebrow in suspicion, and then his teasing smile from earlier that morning came back. "Did you talk to Yori about your paper?" Yuki looked away, blushing, but nodded. Zero's face leaned in, his breath close to her ear making her shiver, "Did you talk to her about me?" By now Yuki had learned not to jump and look quickly back at Zero when he was this close. One accidental kiss alone was one thing, but to do it in front of the whole class would be another. So instead Yuki mumbled softly without turning to him.

"I have had a lot on my mind lately, and you would not stop staring at me…so she helped me come to terms with some of my thoughts and feelings."

Zero pulled back, staring at her with wide eyes. "What sort of feelings?"

This time Yuki did turn to look at him, and she was pretty sure the expression he once showed her briefly was as plain as day upon her face, because he sucked in a breath and time seemed to freeze. Zero's hands fisted, not because he was angry, but because more than anything he wanted to reach out and confirm what that expression meant; what he hoped it meant. Just when he thought he would not be able to deny the urge to touch her face the Sensei stopped at their desk, and grabbed their papers.

"These are some pretty emotional lists! Good work you two!" When neither answered, but looked at their desk and hid their eyes behind their bangs, the Sensei smiled. "It seems you two are still working on communication though. Don't worry, that's part of the lesson today!" With that the Sensei walked to the next desk, leaving Zero contemplating actually leaving with Yuki or staying to take notes. How did you talk about something with someone when you were unsure of how they felt or what they really wanted? Everything was still a what if, and nothing had been confirmed, but he hoped to whoever was listening to his mind's pleas that it was true, that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

In the end Zero had managed to stay without dragging Yuki out of class with him. Once he looked up and saw Yuki eagerly waiting to take down notes for the lecture Zero decided that maybe he would see if it was worth it before he did anything rash. In the end it was worth it. The class itself ended up asking questions about communication, and some of the more out spoken people within the class gave their own experiences. Yuki ate everything up, and Zero watched as she digested the information like it was her favorite candy. If he was honest with himself, it was very insightful. He learned a great deal about how female minds differed from males, and how asking questions in a polite manner even when uncertain could actually be a good thing. He even got more information about how some of the girls liked to be treated in intimate situations, or even talked to about them. He would have just ignored all that, but Yuki seemed to be agreeing with most of what the other females were saying.

There were not many complaints from the guys, mostly because if any were in an intimate relationship they were just happy to be in one, but one guy did have the guts to say something that started a big debate with the class room. It involved sexual positions and when it was ok to ask to try one or not. Of course the Sensei had said exactly what all the girls had been saying most of the class; that it was better to ask what they liked and did not like before ever trying a position or even being intimate with their partner. That way it was not a surprise or sprung on them in the heat of the moment, which could kill the mood if it was something they were not into. Though Zero was not so sure communication was the only hazard to any mood Yuki and him could form. Zero's thoughts went to the Headmaster's antics the past couple of days. 'I swear, if he interrupts one more time, Yuki will not be able to keep me from strangling him!'

One guy decided to be gutsy and say that females never talked about any sexual stuff with guys. There was not a lot of disagreement there, though some of the more experienced girls disagreed.  
The Sensei then went into detail about how most cultures made it a taboo for women to talk about sex openly.

"Because of how society looks at things, even if it was common place in one culture to be open with the topic of sex, different societies within a culture could influence the views of a group or family against them. This spreads over time until it can influence ones society. You may have many families who find it dishonorable to have their child dating before a certain age, let alone becoming sexually active. A lot of this is based on the conditioning of the society they grew up in, which then those influences are pushed and pressured upon their children. However, the more educated we as individuals become, the more educated our future generations become. This is exactly why Sex Education is so important. If you think about it, we have societies in the world that have high rates of divorce or teen pregnancies. Most of the problems faced in any sexually active relationship are due to a lack of communication. Teens sneak around to do sexual actions because they feel they cannot talk with their family about them openly, and so they go to a friend or even go to experience it for themselves alone, without proper knowledge, and that's when trouble can happen."

"Even adults, we think we know everything there is to know, but really there is an endless amount of knowledge to be learned here. I wanted to focus on one thing today though. Most of the problems within a relationship, sexually or not, are due to a lack of communication. And there is always room for improvement upon communication. That is why today's lesson has revolved around us asking questions, and letting your peers and myself answer them. Now, as mock homework assignment per say especially for those of you who have a boyfriend or girlfriend, practice communication after class. Sit down and actually talk with someone, or your partner. Ask them about their likes, their fantasies, even about their emotions or goals in life. You'll have a deeper more meaningful conversation, and you'll find that it may even lead to a more intense relationship, possibly even a sexual one later on."

Zero almost dreaded the end of class now. Talking and communicating; those were not exactly his best subjects. Sure he could lecture, give a smart remark here and there, but mostly he kept his thoughts to himself. He had to admit that Yuki had somehow pulled open his tightly closed armor, allowing himself to open up a bit to her. Had the Headmaster not interrupted them the other night they may have even already gotten past this part. The more Zero thought about it the more he realized he just hated the wait, and the unknown. Sure he had his suspicions, especially after the looks Yuki had been giving him, but it was not truly confirmed.

As soon as the class ended, he grabbed his school work and Yuki's in one quick motion before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the class to the Headmaster's living quarters. They would have a few moments before patrol, and the Headmaster would most likely be busy in his office so that gave ample time to at least figure a few things out between them. Once they were in the den Zero made sure to close the door. He wasted no time in dumping their stuff on the coffee table. Yuki was silent, cautiously watching his every move, and Zero realized he may have been a bit too rough in his motions. The last thing he wanted was for her to be under the impression he was mad at her.

"Sorry, I just needed to get out of there." Zero's off handed comment seemed to ease Yuki a bit, though she still seemed guarded. 'Ask questions…' Zero's mind went back to the Sensei's lecture. 'Might as well start out slow and build my way up. She already looks like a scared kitten ready to bolt.' Zero stood against the armrest of the couch, casually leaning against it. Yuki stood with her back to the door while facing him, and her eyes were taking in everything as if she were studying every detail of every action. "You said you talked to Yori…about feelings." Zero let the statement hang in the air as a question. Again he cursed himself for not being able to just spit out the words he wanted to ask.

"Yes…I did." Yuki seemed like she was also afraid to approach the subject fully with her response.

"Are you…ashamed of what happened between us?" Zero's thoughts were running wild with questions now that she seemed to be shutting him out despite how she had looked at him earlier. This question though seemed to perk her out of her shut in state.

"No! It's not like that at all!" Yuki's eyes lighted up, and he knew she was thinking back to their time spent together in the shower stall.

"Then why does it seem like you are avoiding me?" Zero prodded her with another question, his eyes no longer able to disguise his desire to be near her. His fist clenched against his sides, again fighting the urge to reach out and pull her closer. Yuki seemed to be able to read into his actions because she stepped slowly closer to him until all he needed to do was reach out in order to touch her. Despite his intention of just asking questions, he could not stop himself from touching the side of her face and cupping her cheek in his hand. To his surprise Yuki leaned into the touch and cupped his hand with her own.

"Sorry, I was not trying to upset you. I just wanted to sort things out for myself before we talked." Yuki's soft voice, full of compassion, was like music to his ears. "I will never regret that night, Zero." With those words she locked her eyes upon his.

Zero prided himself on having control over his emotions, but lately Yuki seemed to be turning his world upside down with all the emotions she pulled out of him. With her eyes locked on his smoldering with emotion, Zero could not refrain himself any longer. He leaned his forehead forward until it was resting against Yuki's, making sure to keep their eyes still locked. He wanted to say it. The blood in his veins was singing the tales of his desire and love for the woman in front of him. He would not have been surprised if his eyes did it as well, in volumes that probably surpassed anything else.

In that moment Zero and Yuki both realized that communication was indeed very important. However, they also realized communication was not merely just words and phrases. They had been around each other and a part of each other's lives for so long they could practically read each other's thoughts within their expressions and actions. They realized there could also be communication within their body language, and they were both reading exactly what they felt through it. Yuki was the first to move, which shocked Zero. He quickly welcomed the soft feathery press of her lips against his own. And it was there, the love he was hoping to find within Yuki was definitely there. Zero swore to himself in that moment that no matter what difficulties he would face he would make sure she always knew she was loved as well.

Their kiss was deepened, but only for a few brief moments. They were both conscious of the time and their need to go off to patrol. Once the kiss was broken Yuki looked up into his eyes and Zero had to remember to breathe. He did not deserve her, he thought, but he would make sure to cherish her.

"I love you, Zero." Her voice shocked him from his stupor and his inner most thoughts, just to throw him for a whirl again. He knew by now, but hearing her say it with not just her actions but her words made him feel like he could die happy in that moment and regret nothing. Yuki's hand came up to brush the hair away from his eyes in a gentle caress as she continued to speak. "I think I always have."

"Yuki…" Zero's voice was raw with the emotions she was making him feel, and Yuki's heart leapt to her throat as he quickly wrapped his arms around her. "I may not deserve your love, but I have always loved you." As clichéd as it sounded, Zero felt the words were right. He was not however prepared for the smack to his left arm, which he quickly received after his words were spoken.

"Baka, of course you deserve my love! Don't say such things!" Yuki's chiding voice made Zero smile as his mind felt the ease of normalcy flow back into their actions now that their tension and anxiety was coming to an end.

"And there she is," Zero muttered, "my Yuki."

Yuki blushed, but smiled. "I never left, silly. I was always here."

Zero's smile increased, and Yuki's breath hitched as he spoke, "Yes, but you were not always mine." He leaned in one last time, leaving a slow and lingering kiss upon her lips, before pulling away for patrol. As they left the den Zero could hardly mask the smile Yuki's bouncy and happy demeanor caused.

Patrol had been fairly easy that night, though Yuki did have a moment where she froze due to Kaname's piercing glance at her. Zero was quick to distract her in a nonchalant taunt that to anyone else seemed like normalcy between the two of them. They bickered back and forth, while holding back the day class from the night. Soon enough it was over, and after an hour or so once the night classes had started they ended their patrol for dinner.

At dinner, another meal the Headmaster had randomly put together, Zero and Yuki stayed quiet as they ate while the Headmaster rambled on about the students and his goal for the school. Zero attempted to drown out the Headmaster's chatter, occasionally sneaking a glance at Yuki who would give a soft smile at her plate when she would catch sight of him through her peripheral vision. Everything was flowing smoothly, an almost typical dinner, until the Headmaster began to ask questions.

"So how are your classes going?" The question was directed at both teens, and therefore both responded with the generic positive answers in between bites of their food. Obviously it was not enough to satisfy the Headmaster's curiosity. "And your sexual stuff?"

Zero, who was drinking at the time of the later question, began to choke. Yuki blushed and stuttered, "Wh-what?"

"You know, your Sexual Education class? How is it going for you two? I hear there has been a few touchy subjects." The Headmaster chuckled and Zero, who finally got control of his breathing after dislodging the water from his lungs, looked at him with a glare.

"No one wants to hear your corny jokes, perverted old man."

Yuki fought to contain her chuckle at Zero's comment, but the Headmaster feigned a hurt expression. "Zero, you wound your father so! We men should be able to talk and joke about these things freely! There is nothing to be ashamed of here! We're family!"

Zero grumbled when the Headmaster mentioned them being a family, "That's reason enough to be ashamed. Who would want to be related to a perverted old man like you."

This time Yuki coughed in an attempt to hide her laughter. This did not seem to deter the Headmaster in the least however.

"There is nothing wrong with having a strong desire and attraction towards others Zero. Why when I was your age-" The Headmaster did not get the chance to finish his story, as both Zero and Yuki quickly got up and excused themselves. Nothing could make them lose their appetite faster than the idea of hearing of the Headmaster's escapades during his younger years.

Sometime later, after a long steamy shower, Zero lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Turning his head to the side in order to view his alarm clock he saw it was passed midnight. With a sigh he resumed his staring at the ceiling. He had been trying to sleep for at least an hour and a half by now, but all he could see when he closed his eyes was Yuki. Even having them open, staring up into the barely lit room, he could not help but think of the girl and all the events that took place between them over the past few days. Of course some memories lingered longer than others, and though engrained in his mind Zero was beginning to forget some of the finer details. They came in a rush of emotions mostly now, and Yuki's face was the main thing that stood out in them. Not to say that was not enough to get his hormones raging, on the contrary seeing her pleasure filled face over and over again in his mind was enough to heat his blood to a boil. Zero was contemplating going back for another shower session when he heard a soft knock at his door.  
He did not even have the time to answer before the door cracked open, letting the hall light filter through his door showing a shadowed version of Yuki standing there in her night dress.

"Zero? Can I come in?" Her voice was soft and timid, as if she was afraid to wake him or anyone else.

"I'm awake, come in." Zero's voice was soft as well, mostly because the sight of Yuki in that moment had him holding his breath. With the light behind her, the white night dress she was wear ended up illuminated so it was showing him the shape of her body underneath despite the fact that he could not see her face clearly. Not that he was going to complain. In fact he made sure to take note of it in his mind, saving the memory for a later time to enjoy.

"Sorry to intrude, I just...well..." Yuki walked in slowly, letting the door shut with a soft click behind her. She hesitantly took a step further into the room, but being unable to see in the darker room she decided not to go deeper into it.

"Couldn't sleep huh? I can't really sleep either. You can sit over here if you want." Zero watched as Yuki slowly made her way towards the bed, her figure becoming more clear to him as she got closer to him. At first she was hesitant to sit on the bed, then slowly she sat down on its edge while facing him with one leg under her and the other resting over the side of the bed.

"I've had a lot on my mind today." Her voice trailed off, as if meaning to say something more but refraining from doing so. Zero's interest peaked, and he patted the spot next to him softly, encouraging her to relax more fully. Yuki thought about it for a moment, then slowly got up before lifting the blanket and sliding in next to Zero, making sure to leave about a foot of space in between them. Zero was a little bit disappointed by this fact, but made no move to remedy it in fear of scaring her off.

"Want to talk about it?" Zero encouraged. Yuki, laying on her right side facing him with her hands curled up against her chest, gave a soft sigh.

"I do, I'm just not sure how to go about it yet." Zero gave a soft sound of understanding, and turned to face her more fully. Yuki stared at him, her eyes finally adjusting to the dim light filtering in from under the door frame. Zero too took the moment to look Yuki over, noticing how her night dress ruffled around her shoulders and chest. It took a little bit of restraint to stop himself from mentally pulling at the little bow tied in between her delicate breasts. "I guess I should just come out and ask, even if it's a silly question, just don't laugh at me. Are we...well are we together now?"

Zero chuckled, and he was sure Yuki was blushing furiously while glaring at him for laughing at her. "You're right, it is a silly question." Zero let his right hand reach up to cup her cheek, pulling their heads closer to each other so he could rest his forehead against hers. "After everything, do you still not know how I feel about you?" Yuki shook her head, mumbling she knew, and Zero smiled at her. "So then, you tell me. Are we together now?"

His eyes flicked down towards her lips when Yuki softly nibbled at her bottom lip before nodding. His smile slowly faded into an entranced look, his thumb slowly sliding down to brush against her offended lip. He hesitated, his eyes shifting to look into her own. "Can I kiss you Yuki?" His voice was soft and husky, echoing and wrapping around Yuki until she shivered. She took in a quick deep breath of air due to the question before she nodded. He needed no further encouragement to pull Yuki closer to him.

Within a few seconds he had Yuki flush against him, with his left arm under her neck wrapping upward toward the back of her head and into her hair as his right cupped her left cheek. Their breath mingled for a second longer as Yuki adjusted her right hand to lay pressed between his chest and her own, before laying her left on his right side. Zero leaned in, first letting their noses brush gently against each other before slowly enveloping her lips with his own. He made sure to start slow, making his lips brush softly against her own hoping to coax her into a similar response. He did not have to wait long for one. As the tension and passion started to build so did their kiss, until Zero was practically crushing her into him. His right hand slide down her face and around her back until he was pulling her so tightly against him that Yuki had to pull back a second or two to breathe.

"Sorry." Zero mumbled, his voice sounding deeper as he caught his own breath. Yuki mumble a soft sound, as if to brush it off as if it were not a problem, before pressing forward for another kiss. Not accustomed to Yuki being so forward, he gave off a soft groan of encouragement and let her take the lead. Slowly Zero leaned back, letting Yuki follow until she was partially laying over him. This allowed his left arm more freedom to roam from her hair to her back, while his right arm wrapped around her lower back to hold her close. Yuki too began to let her hands explore, one going to his own silky locks while the other teasingly moved against his bare chest. Every now and then he felt her fingers hesitantly flicker over his nipples, and in response he softly nipped at her bottom lip. Yuki pulled back for a moment, starring at him curiously. Zero let his right hand slowly guide her left hand in soft caresses against his chest to encourage her touch. Once she seemed to understand she leaned forward to kiss him again, making sure to nibble against his bottom lip in repayment for his treatment to her own.

Now Zero prided himself on having a strong will power. On more than one occasion he held himself back from going after Yuki, mostly it was due to blood lust, but lately it was a more passionate pursuit he refrained from. However, now was not one of those proud moments. The more Yuki let her curiosity get the better of her, the more Zero lost a bit more control over his will power. Zero continuously found himself trying to make the kiss more passionate. Once Yuki complied he pushed a bit more until eventually he was the one now hovering over her, pressing her hips gently into the bed with his own.

"Yuki..." Zero trailed kisses from her lips to her ear, where he let his breath tickle. "I want to touch you...and if you don't stop me soon..."

Yuki's hands came up from her sides to guide his face closer to hers, letting her fingers weave slowly through his silvery locks while her dark eyes met his amethyst ones. "You don't have to stop..." She blushed as she said this, the heat from her cheeks tingling her skin.

Zero quickly leaned in, sealing her lips with his own with another round of passionate kisses. His hands began to hover over her body, in an attempt to decide where to start, yet allowing the heat from his hands to penetrate her nightgown so that it lingered against her skin. After finally deciding which route to take Zero's hands gently caressed Yuki's neck down to the valley of her breasts. He allowed himself the joy of tugging at the little bow laying there, and was satisfied when it lay untied under fingertips moments later. Yuki's hands were not terribly idle, occasionally breaking out of her passion crazed stupor to slide her fingers against his own skin. As he began molding her breasts within his hands, while their lips continued to mesh to their own tempo, Zero's breath hitched when Yuki's hands brushed against his hip line. It was becoming obvious to him that Yuki had a very unfair advantage over him, since he was more than certain his libido was raging higher due to the skin on skin contact from her hands. He wanted to even out the playing field.

"Can I undress you?" Zero's question was a heavy pant left to linger against her lips, his hand trailing from her breasts to her hips where he bunched the fabric in hopes of a positive response. Yuki's breath came in rushes of hot air, and her head was spinning. She could not find her voice to speak, and so she let her hands rest against his own while guiding them slowly up with her night dress. Zero was attentive now, pulling back to watch as they both slowly unveiled her beauty to him. Yuki sat up slowly and raised her arms so that Zero could glide the fabric up and over her head, and carelessly toss it to the floor.

This time Yuki hesitated, wanting to cover up her bare chest, remembering their previous encounter together. With a bit of courage she refrained, and Zero let his eyes move from her own to her breasts. His hands reached out to gently caress the underside of them until he held their light weight in his hands. With his eyes flickering up to gauge her response he slowly let his thumbs brush against her nipples. Yuki bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hold in the gasp for air his actions left her needing. Zero took the time to gaze at her more fully, noticing the dainty white panties she wore and the way her body seemed to compliment them.

"Yuki..." Zero's mind raced with all the things he was feeling and wanting in that moment. He leaned down slowly until his lips brushed against hers. "You're so beautiful..." Again he kissed her, making sure to make it linger softly before increasing the passion once more. Yuki's hands reached up to cup the nape of his neck, and Zero slowly guided her until she was laying down with him in between her legs.

Hands wandered everywhere, and their lips molded together as if dueling with the passion flowing through them. Zero was becoming increasingly aware of the painful erection restrained within his pajama pants now that he was pressed tightly between Yuki's legs. Yuki too was aware of it, her legs bending at the knee so that they came to frame the sides of Zero's hips. This increases the pressure between their pelvises making Zero break away from their kiss with a heated growl of approval. Yuki looked up into Zero's eyes, her own now swimming with desire and a heat that reflected his own. For a moment they just focused on the sight of the other, as if they were hesitant to continue further.

"Before I do anything else, Yuki...I need to know where you want me to stop...because if you don't tell me now I fear I may not stop at all." His hand reached out to cup her left cheek and she closed her eyes while soaking in its warmth.

"This is all new to me. I'm not sure exactly what I should and should not do..." Yuki's eyes opened to show Zero the desire swirling within them. "I just know that I have this swirling pressure building up here..." As she trailed off she laid her hand in between them on her lower abdomen, close to her pelvic bone. Zero pulled back enough to give her space to show him what she meant. His eyes followed her hand down her stomach, to her lower abdomen as she spoke, that then continued till it covered her panty clad core. "And here..." Zero's breath caught in his throat, and his hand itched to touch her.

"Can I touch you?" Yuki's eyes locked on Zero's to see him focused on her own hand covering her panties. Slowly she moved her hand to the side where Zero's hand was bracing him up, and gave it a gentle squeeze before nudging it towards her thigh in permission. Zero's eyes then flew back up to her own in confirmation, as his hand slowly slide in between her thighs up to her heated core. Zero could feel the heat radiating from it before he even grazed the edge of the fabric covering her, but he marveled at it once his hand found its way to cup Yuki within it. Yuki gave a soft gasp, unable to stop the incline of her hips into his hand once the pressure was applied. Experimentally Zero pressed his hand against her, watching her face as it contorted with pleasure filled gasps for air. Slowly he began moving his hand as his hips had against her in a grinding motion, and he took pleasure in the muffled moan that escaped her lips, ending up smothered by one of her hands in an attempt to keep it from leaving her lips.

"Zero..." His name escaped her lips as he continued to torture her slowly with the repeated motion, and Zero leaned down to let his lips meet her own. Teasingly slow, just as his hand was against her core, Zero kissed Yuki with longing and love. He made sure to memorize what she reacted to more so he could repeat the action, and when one of his fingers curled so his palm could gain more pressure against what he was sure was her clit he was amazed at how hot and damp her panties were becoming. Zero allowed his fingers to explore the dampness there, pressing and rubbing around until he felt them begin to sink past her labia to tease her core. This time he could not suppress the gasp of his name coming from her lips into his own. It heated his blood, making his lower abdomen tighten with a need he was not sure he would be able to fulfill that night.

"Yuki...can I take them off?" His voice was raspy against her neck as he kissed it in an attempt to avoid showing her how embarrassing it was for him to ask. Yuki was also embarrassed by the question, stuttering softly as she tried to decide if it was ok. Zero lost himself in the taste of her skin, letting his lips dance against her throat while darting his tongue out against it every few kisses on the way down to her breasts, which he began to lavish with his tongue. Yuki's mind became a cloudy haze with all the attention on her body, and Zero's fingers bravely slipped by the panty line to curl underneath. He looked up at her face quickly in surprise as his fingers touched smooth skin, and Yuki blushed while biting her lip.

"Yori heard the other girls talking a lot about the things their boyfriends liked...and I tried...well..." Zero looked up into Yuki's eyes heatedly, and his lips began another decent past her breasts towards her pelvis.

"Let me take them off." It was a plea, but it sounded so gruff and husky Yuki would have mistaken it as a command had she not known Zero. The sound of his voice, and his plea, had Yuki's abdomen in knots. She felt his fingers pull at the fabric in impatience, though not revealing anything, just a motion to make sure she knew exactly just what he wanted. As if she could forget with his lips and tongue playing against the underside of her stomach, just along the edge of her panties.

"Zero..." Yuki's voice faulted, a mix of embarrassment and need. So many thoughts filtered through her mind, about how this could change everything. Not that everything was not already changing. Zero softly nipped at her skin then, making her focus and look down into his eyes that were pleading with her own.

"Yuki..." Zero's restraint was beginning to falter, as his hands gripped either side of her hips in preparation. Just the thought alone that she had spent time in the shower to prep her body for his viewing was enough to drive him crazy with images, but having felt the velvety soft skin against his finger tips for a split second was enough to drive him mad with the need to truly see it for himself. He was about to just press his hands against her until she gave into him when she slowly lifted her hips while biting her lower lip. Zero's eyes widened, but he did not hesitate to react quickly before she could change her mind.

As he revealed her fully to him Zero stared, examining as much as he could in full detail. Books from their sexual education class had prepared him for this, but it seemed that it had not prepped him nearly enough. His hands pulled the panties down her legs, then from her ankles before dropping them to lay with her night dress, just to slowly go from her ankles back up to her heated core. Yuki tensed at the first touch of his bare hand against her naked flesh, and Zero's eyes left it to look into her own.

"Do you want me to stop?" His voice sent chills down her spine, making the heat of core spike against his hand. Zero had to resist the urge to slip his fingers through her labia and caress her in the most intimate way possible. "Yuki...speak to me...tell me...what do you want me to do?" His voice boarded on painful, and Yuki could not stop the passion flowing through her from affecting her choice.

"Touch me...please. Zero, touch me..." Her voice was desperate, filled with the need he could read in her body language and he did not hesitate any longer than her plea for him lasted. As he slipped his fingers past her labia he made sure to pay attention to her clit first. He was not disappointed in her reaction. The smoothness of her skin against his palm, and the slickness of her clit beneath his fingers were making his senses go into overload. Yuki was covering her mouth to avoid crying out into the room, and the muffled sounds had Zero leaning forward to muffle them for her with his lips. With his fingers pressed against her clit, his right arm sandwiched in between the both of them, Zero let his lips mimic the patter of his fingertips against her lips. Yuki's legs trembled, and moved until one was pressing slightly against his pelvis, causing Zero to groan and rock his hips down against her right leg until it was pinned to the bed. And with that they were gone, in their own little world that soon had them forgetting about being quiet.

Zero's fingers were finding their way into Yuki's core, and when she arched up into it they both moaned in pleasure as he rocked her hips back down into the bed with his own. Soon they were moving, his pelvis against her thigh and her pelvis against his hand, to their own pattern. Zero's mind was turning blank, softly groaning against Yuki's neck as she gave soft cries against his shoulder. He was so in love with the sound and feel of her he knew he could die happy. The pleasure coursing through him was fed by her own cries of pleasure and with every gasp of his name. He had not however been prepared for her inner walls to tighten around his fingers ever so slightly when she gave off a soft scared gasp. He froze in his motions to look into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Zero's husky voice caused her to tighten further, and keying him in to exactly what her gasp had meant. He smiled, no longer concerned about his own need as he began to move his fingers within her to the same pattern as before. Yuki's hands reached out, grabbing at his bare shoulders and squeezing while his name became repeated over and over again by her lips in breathy gasps that had him adding more pressure into his movements. He made sure to make the palm of his hand grind against her clit then, and she tightened almost painfully around his fingers. Zero watched in fascination as Yuki closed her eyes tightly, arching her body up into his hand repeatedly, as the tremors shook her body. He could feel her convulsing inside around his fingers, and he made sure to keep the same pace as he helped her ride out her orgasm. He relished in her cries, not even caring that they may have been a little louder than they should have been. He doubted the Headmaster would hear them at this hour anyway, not with how hard he slept.

Yuki cried out again and again, and then slowly let her voice fade into whimpered cries as Zero slowly let his motions die down. Once he stopped he watched as her body collapsed and molded with the bed. Sweat glistened on her skin, and he could feel the heated wetness against his hand from her core. Slowly he pulled his hand away, making Yuki squeeze her eyes tighter and whimper. Her breaths came out in gasps, and Zero let out a deep breath he had not realized he had been holding in throughout her entire orgasm. As Yuki lay there recovering Zero examined his wet hand glistening from being within her. Hesitantly he brought it towards his lips and let one of his fingers slip into his mouth, making sure Yuki was not watching him. He was not sure how he would explain the curiosity if she had looked at him. Finding the taste to not be displeasing, yet addictive, Zero began to think of the next steps he would take with Yuki at a later time. As much as he would have loved to continue he could see she was drained from what they had already done. It was no surprise why, since they had been up all day, and he was also starting to feel drained despite not coming to an orgasm himself. Zero peeked at the clock to see it was almost two in the morning and sighed. Anything else would have to wait for another day, but he could at least bask in the afterglow Yuki emitted.

Slowly he moved to lay next to her right side, his back to the wall while facing her on his bed. He pressed himself into her side, making Yuki slightly open her eyes and her head turn to look at him. Zero smiled at her satisfied yet sleepy expression before he pulled the covers over them. He wrapped his right arm around her body then helped her snuggle deeper into his chest and pillows before kissing her forehead.

"Good night Yuki. Sweet dreams." He could feel Yuki sigh contently and smile softly against his bare chest.

"Night Zero...sweet dreams...love you." Zero closed his eyes, letting the images of Yuki's pleasure filled face from earlier follow him into his dreams.

"Love you too."

* * *

AN:  
Well? Was it worth the wait? I hope so!

I have ideas forming for the next chapter, and a couple plot lines for future ones as well, but I'm not setting a release date as work and life seem to get in the way of chapter releases (that and a puppy who almost destroyed this chapter by killing my old laptop, I was lucky to salvage it with the help of one lovely person).

You can also read this story on my account at uniqueskye . deviantart (remove spaces) along with some of my other writings. I also post journals with updates on my chapters and writing progress there, so feel free to read and comment there as well if you so desire. It helps you all when anticipating the next chapter, and lets you all know when to expect it as well.

Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

As always feedback is welcomed!

Unique Skye


End file.
